A Taisho Christmas Carol
by Raven-2010
Summary: A version of A Christmas Carol, starring Inu gang & Sesshoumaru as Ebenezer Scrooge, a cold hearted man is visited by the 3 spirits of Christmas past present & future & learns the true meaning of love & Christmas, written for & dedicated to Jazzie1122,


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated general**

**And A Christmas Carol **it's owned and was written by **Charles Dickens, **written for and dedicated to **Jazzie1122, **I stayed as close to original story as possible, Sessh/Kag,

A/N Japanese names will be used for the characters, I have also used different last names for the Inuyasha characters other then the original last names used in the series, it's fan

fiction so I play, also some parts of the original story have been altered, occ, character list given to avoid confusion, story starts after credits please scroll down…LOL thanks everyone

**Cast of characters**

**Taisho's**

**Sesshoumaru****Taisho as Ebenezer Scrooge**

**Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru's nephew Fred**

**Izoyai as Sesshoumaru's sister fan and Inu's mom**

**Kagome Higurashi as Belle **

**Suikotsu Asano as Jacob Marley**

**Totosai as Fezzwig**

**Nagasaki's/Crotchit's**

**Miroku Nagasaki as Bob Cratchit**

**Sango Nagasaki as Mrs Cratchit**

**Rin Nagasaki as Martha Cratchit's daughter**

**Kohaku Nagasaki as Peter Cratchit's eldest son**

**Shippou Nagasaki as Tiny Tim Cratchit's youngest son**

**Ghosts of Christmas past present and future**

**1 Ghost of Christmas past Kouga**

**2 Ghost of Christmas present Ayame**

**3 Ghost of Christmas future Bankotsu **

**A Taisho Christmas Carol**

**By Raven 2010 Jan 1 2011 completed Feb 23 2011**

**Part 1 back to the beginning, courting Kagome, and Asano's ghost **

Sesshoumaru was a handsome very rich business man who was also known as cold cruel cheap and heartless, but it was not always like this, once years ago he was a completely different man, to understand his present state we must go back to and start from the beginning

Sesshoumaru Taisho was for the most part happy, he was courting a beauty named Kagome with waist length curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes that he often found himself lost in, Kagome was everything a man could want smart, kind, loving ,and giving, he and Kagome were happy and engaged to be married

"Sesshoumaru I am so happy, I love you"

"And I you Kagome"

"Shall we meet tonight at our usual place?

"Yes my beauty, 6:pm"

"Yes Sesshoumaru I will be there, and looking forward to it" things between them were running smoothly, and happily for some time

Sesshoumaru was an accountant and the assistant of Suikotsu Asano, both men worked hard and made a good amount of money, Sesshoumaru began to change working longer hours, with his ever increasing love of money he became a workaholic

"Sesshoumaru shall I be ready tonight by 3 this afternoon for dinner?

"I'm sorry Kagome I have to work late, I have to work on the books"

"I see" she replied with an aching heart, she hid her fears well

The Following day "Kagome I will see you for lunch this afternoon at 12"

"Yes Sessh" she said with a smile, her term of endearment for him "I can hardly wait"

As Kagome sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for him a strange man walked in, he looked around and when he saw her he walked over to her table Kagome Higurashi? He asked

"Yes, I am she"

"This is for you" the messenger said then handed her the letter

Kagome swallowed hard, her stomach was in a knot, and nervousness filled her "Thank you" she said took opened then read it

_**My dearest Kagome I am sorry and apologize but I cannot **_

_**dine with you, it is necessary for me to remain at the counting**_

_**House and complete some work**_

_**I only hope that you will understand, and I beg your forgiveness,**_

_**I promise I will make it up to you" please accept my apologies?**_

_**Love Sesshoumaru**_

After reading it tears immediately poured from her eyes "I…I'm sorry miss" the messenger said

"Don't be sir it isn't your fault" Kagome answered

"I know not what the message says, and it is none of my concern, but if what I suspect is true' May I say miss he is a fool? And will only realize when it is to late"

"Thank you for y your kind words" Kagome got out then ran out through the door tightly clutching the letter in her hand

Sesshoumaru pleaded with Kagome for a second chance which she gave him, he promised to change and for a while he did, and they were happy again, but as the weeks passed by he began to falter, and Sesshoumaru to blind a fool to see what was coming

One day Sesshoumaru readied himself to leave his residence for work, when he heard a knock at the door, he answered it there stood his beautiful Kagome, he eagerly invited her in and she entered

"Good morning my angel" he greeted

"Sesshoumaru we need to talk"

"Can it wait until I return from work?

"No it cannot" she replied

"Kagome what is it?

I can't and wont do this anymore, you promised me change, time with you, and for a while you gave it, but now it is worse then before, you have no time for me, you have become cold and put money above all things" Kagome said with pain filled eyes

"But I must work so that when we marry I can make a good life for us, and be a good provider" Sesshoumaru said trying to make his case

"That's just it money, I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru" she said kissed him passionately, pulled back then took off her engagement ring and placed it in his hand "I love you and always will"

"Kagome please don't do this" stay with me? be my wife?

"I will always remember our last kiss and the feel of it upon my lips, you will always hold a special place in my heart, and have my love" till the day I die and beyond" she said then ran out of his house and life

"No Kagome wait please don't leave me? I love you" he said to her retreating form, then went down on his knees that day a broken man "What have I done? Dear god what have I done?

Suikotsu Asano was dead of that there was no doubt whatsoever. The register of his burial was signed by the clergymen, the clerk, the undertaker, and chief mourner. Taisho signed it. And Taisho's name was good upon change for anything he chose to put his hand to. Taisho and Asano were partners for I don't know how many years. Taisho was his sole administrator, assign, legatee, friend, and his sole mourner.

Taisho never painted out old Asano's name, however, there it stood years afterwards above the warehouse door, Taisho and Asano, The firm was known as Taisho and Asano. Sometimes people knew it to be called Taisho, and sometimes Asano, he answered to both names, it was all the same to him

But he was tight fisted hand at the grindstone, was Taisho a squeezing wrenching grasping clutching and covetous old sinner, external heat and cold had little influence on him. No warmth could warm or cold chill him. No wind that blew was bitterer then he, yes he was a cold uncaring man

Nobody ever stopped him in the street to greet him with a cheery hello, or ask how are you dear Taisho? When will you come and visit me? Beggars never asked him to give them money, no one ever asked him for directions. Blind men's dogs seemed to know him, and when they saw him would tug their owners into doorways and in other directions, to avoid him

But old Taisho didn't care it was the way he wanted and liked it. Once in the good old days during Christmas eve, old Taisho sat busy in his accounting house, it was cold bleak biting and foggy weather, and the clocks had only just rung in the hour of three, and it was dark already

The door to Taisho's counting house was open so that he could keep an eye upon Miroku Nagasaki his clerk, who sat in a dismal little cell beyond, a sort of tank and was copying letters, Taisho had lit a very small fire, but the clerks fire was so much smaller that it looked like only one coal was burning. But he couldn't replenish it, for Taisho kept the coal box in his own room

The clerk came in with a shovel, the master predicted that it would be necessary for them to part, The poor chilled to the bone clerk in an attempt to warm himself put on his white comforter but failed in warming himself

"A merry Christmas uncle, god save you" said the cheery voice of Taisho's nephew Inuyasha who came upon him so quickly that it was only this that alerted him of his approach

"Bah humbug" Taisho replied

"Christmas a humbug, uncle Sesshoumaru you don't mean that I am sure?"

"I do. What's Christmas time to you but a time to pay bills without money, finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer, balancing your money and having every item in order, a dozen months presented dead against you? If I had my way every idiot who goes about with Christmas on his lips would be boiled in his own pudding, and a stake of holly driven through his heart"

"But uncle?

"Nephew, keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine"

"Keep it, but don't keep it, you have no heart, a block of ice sits in it's place" said Inuyasha in a mocking tone

"Then nephew let me leave it alone, then much good may it do you, as much as it has ever done you"

"There are many things from which I have derived good from, and from which I have not profited from, I dare say Christmas is one of them, Christmas is a time when people share love and happiness, people open their hearts freely, it is also a sacred day, a happy time for all, a time even for the selfish to put all selfishness aside, and a time to share, it has not put gold in my pocket but has done me much good"

Miroku the clerk in the cell involuntarily applauded "Let me hear another sound from you, and you'll keep your Christmas by losing your job" Taisho said then turned to his nephew "You are quite a powerful speaker sir, I wonder why you do not go into parliament"

"Don't be angry dear kind uncle, come dine with us tomorrow" Inuyasha replied mockingly in a sickening sweet tone knowing Sesshoumaru was anything but kind

"I would sooner dine in hell, before I dine and celebrate such a useless day with you"

"But why? Why have you no heart? And why do you love only money? Inuyasha replied insulting being his intent

"Why did you get married?

"Because uncle I have a heart, and fell in love"

"Because you have a heart, you fell in love" Sesshoumaru growled "That is the only one thing in the world more ridiculous then Christmas, good afternoon" he snapped

"You kind caring uncle you never came to see me before that happened" so why give that as a reason for not coming now?

"Good afternoon"

"I want nothing from you, I ask nothing of you" why cant we be friends uncle?

"Good afternoon"

"I am sorry with all my heart to find you so resolute in your decision, we have never had a quarrel, to which I have been a party. But I have made the heart felt offer in homage to Christmas, and despite your coldness I will keep my Christmas humor to the last, so a merry Christmas to you loving uncle" Inuyasha said in a sugary sweet tone to gripe him it did

"Good afternoon" Sesshoumaru replied between clenched teeth

And a happy love filled new year to you uncle Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha replied with a big smile which infuriated Sesshoumaru to no end

"Good afternoon"

"Love you tooo" Inuyasha wisecracked, Sesshoumaru clenched his fist at his side, wanting nothing more then throttle his annoying nephew

Inuyasha left the room without an angry word, despite the clerk letting Inuyasha out, and letting two other people in. they were portly gentlemen, pleasant to behold, who now stood with their hats off in Taishos office. They had books and papers in their hands, and bowed to him

"Taisho and Asano's I believe" said one of the men referring to his list "Have I the Pleasure of addressing mister Taisho, or Mister Asano?

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, mister Asano has been dead for seven years, he died seven years ago this night,

"At this festive season of the year how sad mister Taisho" the man said, taking a pen "It is more then usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in want of common necessities and comforts, sir"

"Are there no prisons? Taisho asked

"Plenty of provisions but they offer no Christian cheer of mind or body to the suffering, a few of us a trying to raise a fund to buy the poor meat and drink, and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time when want is felt the hardest, and abundance rejoices, what should I put you down for?"

"Nothing" Sesshoumaru said coldly

"Do you wish to remain anonymous?

"I wish to be left alone, you have asked and that is my answer, I do not make merry myself at Christmas, I cannot afford to make idle people merry. I help to support the prisons and workhouses they cost enough, and those who are bad off go there"

"Many can't go there and would rather die" the man replied

"If they would rather die then they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population" the two men turned and left filled with sadness and heavy hearts

The hour of closing the counting house had arrived, with an ill will Taisho dismounting from his stool, tactfully admitted the fact to the expectant clerk Miroku in the tank, who instantly snuffed his candle out, and put his hat on

"You'll want all day tomorrow I suppose?" Sesshoumaru stated

"If quite convenient sir"

"It is not convenient or fair. If I were to stop half a crown for it, you would think yourself mighty ill used, and ill bound" Said Taisho "And yet you don't think me ill used when I pay you a days wages for no work"

"It is only once a year sir" Miroku responded

"A poor excuse for picking a mans pocket every December twenty fifth, but I suppose you must have the whole day, be here all the earlier the next morning"

"Yes sir, I will I promise"

Taisho walked out with a snarl. The office was closed and the clerk wearing his white comforter with the long ends of it dangling below the waist, for he had no coat. Taisho went into his usual tavern, after reading all the news papers, then spent the rest of the evening with his bankers book and went home

Sesshoumaru lived in the chambers that once belonged to his deceased partner. They were a gloomy suite of rooms, in a lowering pile of dreary old buildings up a yard, no one lived there but Taisho the rest were rented as offices

In fact there was nothing particular about the knocker on the door of his house except that it was very large, he'd seen it night and day during his whole residence there, also the place had little that was called fancy, Taisho having his key in the door lock, looked and instead of the usual knocker saw Asano's face

Asano's face with a dismal light upon it, a face that looked like that of a graying corpse in a dark graveyard dully lit by a clouded moon, it was not angry or ferocious but it looked at Taisho as Asano used to look, with ghostly spectacles turned up upon it's ghostly forehead

As Taisho looked fixedly at this phenomenon, it was a door knocker once again "ah figment of my imagination, an illusion brought on by exhaustion" then closed the door with a bang

The sound echoed throughout the house like thunder, Taisho was not a man to be frightened by echoes, but for a reason unknown to him this time it had an eerie feel, he fastened the door and walked across the floor, then up the stairs slowly, trimming his candle as he went

Up Taisho went not caring about how dark it was, darkness is cheap, and Taisho liked it, but before he shut his heavy door, he walked through his rooms to see that all was right. He knew and remembered every inch of the place and could do so with ease, all rooms and things were as they should be, nothing out of place

Quite satisfied, he closed his door then double locked himself inside, which was not his custom, this secured him against any surprise, he took off his clothing, put on his dressing gown slippers and nightcap, then sat down before the very low fire to take his gruel

As he threw his head back in the chair, his glance happened to rest upon a disused bell, that hung in the room, and communicated, for some purpose now forgotten, with a chamber in the highest story of the building, it was with great astonishment and strange inexplicable dread, that as he looked he saw the bell begin to swing, soon it rang out loudly, then so did every bell in the house

This was followed by a clanking noise, deep down below, as if a person were dragging a heavy chain over the casks in the wine merchants cellar. Then he heard the noise much louder on the floors below, then coming up the stairs straight towards his door, it came through the heavy door and a specter passed into the room before his eyes, when it entered, the dying flame leapt up as if it cried "I know him Asano's ghost"

**Suikotsu's ghost and the visitation**

The very same ghostly face of Suikotso Asano, in his pigtail, usual waistcoat, tights, and boots his body was transparent, Taisho observing him could see right through him and could see the buttons on his own coat hanging behind Asano. Though Taisho saw the phantom before him and felt it's chilling influence of it's death cold eyes that gazed upon him, and noticed every texture of the folded kerchief bound about it's head and chin he denied and refused to believe it was real, and was incredulous

"How now? Taisho said cold and caustic as ever "What do you want with me?

"Much" Asano replied

"Who are you"

"Ask me who I was Taisho"

"Who were you then?

"In life I was your partner, Suikotsu Asano, though you see me in this form and refuse to believe it is me, I know that you know it is me Taisho"

"Can you…can you sit down Asano?

"I can"

"Then do it"

Taisho asked because he didn't know whether a ghost so transparent might find himself in a condition to take a chair, but Asano's ghost sat down on the opposite side of the fire place, as if it were quite use to it

"So Sesshoumaru you don't believe in me"

"I do not"

"What evidence would you need of my reality beyond that of your own senses? Suikotsu questioned

"I do not know"

"Why do you doubt your senses Sesshoumaru?

"Because a little thing affects one, a slight stomach disorder, or an undigested piece of beef, blot of mustard, or figment of my imagination"

Taisho was not one much in the habit of cracking jokes, nor did he feel his heart humorous then, truth is he tried to be smart, as a means of distracting his own attention, and keeping down his humor. But how much greater was his horror, when the phantom removing the bandage from around it's head, as if to say it were too warm indoors, then it's lower jaw dropped down upon it's breast

"Your eyes see the truth, but still your mind still refuses to accept it as fact"

"Mercy dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me?" Why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they come to me?" Sesshoumaru asked hiding his fear well

"It's required that the spirit within every man should walk among his fellow men, and travel far and wide, if the spirit does not go forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death, I cannot tell you all as I would, very little is permitted to me, I cannot rest stay, or I linger anywhere. My spirit never walked beyond our counting house, in life it never moved beyond the narrow limits of our money changing hole, now weary journeys lie before me"

"Seven years you've been dead Suikotsu, and traveling all the time, and fast on the wings of the wind, you might have gotten over a great quantity of ground in seven years"

"Oh blind, blind Sesshoumaru you see not the truth before you, in life I held no regret, never made amends, I was once like you and look what has become of me" do you wish to suffer the same fate?

"But you were always a good businessman Suikotsu" Sesshoumaru faltered and began to apply this to himself

"Business" Suikotso's frustrated ghost said wringing his hands "Mankind, charity, mercy and the common welfare was my business, as was forbearance, and benevolence, were all my business, hear me Sesshoumaru my time is nearly gone"

Hearing the specter say this, Taisho was dismayed "I will, but don't be hard on me. Don't be flowery Suikotsu"

"I am here tonight to warn you that you have a chance and hope of escaping my fate"

"You were always a good friend Suikotsu, thank you"

"You will be haunted by three spirits"

"Suikotsu is that the chance you spoke of? I…I think I'd rather not" Sesshoumaru said

"Without their visits, you cannot hope to shun the path I tread, expect the first tomorrow night when the bell tolls 1, the second the next night at the same time, and the third the next night when the last stroke of twelve has ceased to vibrate, look to see me no more, and look that for your own sake that you remember what has passed between us

It walked backward from him, the window raises itself a little, so that when the apparition reached it, it was wide open, Sesshoumaru closed the window, walked over to and checked the door which the ghost had entered through, it was still double locked, the bolts upon it undisturbed Taisho tried to say "Humbug" but stopped , he went to bed and fell into a deep sleep

**Part 2**

**The ghost of Christmas past, first of the three spirits**

When Taisho awoke it was so dark, when looking out of bed, he could scarcely distinguish the transparent window from the opaque walls of his chamber, until suddenly the church clock tolled a deep dull melancholy 1

Light flashed throughout the room, in an instant the curtains of his bed were drawn aside by a strange figure, wearing a long robe, with a flame like light atop it's head, and carried a metal cup in one hand, the light gave it an ethereal glow, It's hair which hung about it neck and down it's back, was white as if with age, yet the face had not a wrinkle on it, and the tenderest bloom was upon it's youthful skin

"Are you the spirit who's coming was foretold? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes I am" it answered

"Who and what are you?

"I am Kouga the ghost of Christmas past"

"Long past? Sesshoumaru questioned

"No, your past. The things that you will see with me are shadows of things that have been, they will have no consciousness of us"

"What business brings me there?

"Your welfare, rise and walk with me" Kouga instructed

It would have been in vain for Sesshoumaru to plead that the weather and the hour were not adapted to pedestrian purposes, that bed was warm, the thermometer way below freezing, that he clad only lightly in a cap dressing gown and slippers and that he had a cold upon him at that time, The grasp of Kouga's hand was not to be resisted, he rose and the spirit made towards the window, Sesshoumaru clasped it's robe in supplication

"I am a mortal, and liable to fail" Taisho commented

"Bear but a touch of my hand there" Kouga said laying a hand upon his chest over his heart "And you shall be upheld"

As his words were spoken, they passed through the wall and stood in the busy thoroughfares of a city. It was made plain enough by the dressing of shops there, and it was Christmas time to

The ghost stopped at a certain warehouse door "Do you know this" Kouga asked

"Know it I apprenticed here" Sesshoumaru answered

They went in, at sight of an old gentleman in a welsh wig, sitting behind such a high desk that if he had been two inches taller he might have knocked his head against the ceiling, Taisho spoke with great excitement "Why it's old Totosai, bless his heart, it's Totosai alive again"

Old Totosai laid down his pen, then looked up at the clock and saw that it pointed to the hour of seven, he rubbed his hands, adjusted his capacious waiscoat, Totosai laughed and called out in a rich jovial voice, "Yo ho there Sesshoumaru Hiro"

A lying and moving picture of Sesshoumaru's former self as a young man, came briskly in, accompanied by his fellow apprentice "Hiro Naichi, to be sure" Said Sesshoumaru to Kouga "My old fellow apprentice, bless me, yes there he is, he was very much attached to me, poor Hiro dear,dear"

"Yo ho my boys" Totosai said "No more work tonight it's Christmas eve Hiro, Christmas Sesshoumaru, lets have the shutters, before a man can say Jack Robinson, Clear my lads, and lets have lots of room here"

Clear away, there was nothing they wouldn't or couldn't have cleared away, With old Totosai looking on, it was done in a minute, every movable was swiftly packed away as if it were dismissed from public life forevermore, the floor was swept and watered, the lamps were trimmed fuel was heaped upon the fire, and the warehouse was as snug warm dry and bright as a ballroom as you would desire to see upon a winters a night

In came a fiddler with a music book, and went up to the lofty desk and made an orchestra of it and tuned his fiddle, in came Totosai's wife wearing a big smile, in came Totosai's three daughters beaming and lovable followed by six young followers who's hearts they broke, in came all the men and women employed in the business then the cook baker and the milk man, in they all came

All the couples were happy showing each other affection, the music played as they all danced, round and round they went happy and smiling, a joyous sight to behold, old Totosai clapped his hands to stop the dance "Well done" he said and the fiddler plunged his face into a pot of porter especially provided for that purpose

There were more dances, and there was cake a great piece of cold roast, mince meat pies, and plenty of beer, but the effect of the evening was when the fiddler struck up a particular tune then old Totosai stood up to dance with his wife, they danced up a storm as vigorously as any youthful pair

When the clock struck 11 this domestic ball broke up Totsai and his wife took their stations one on either side of the door, shaking hands with every person individually as he or she went out and wished them a merry Christmas, when everybody had retired but the two apprentices they did the same to them, and thus the cheerful voices died away, and the lads were left to their own beds which were under a counter in the back shop

"A small matter" said Kouga "To make these people so full of gratitude, he has spent but a few pounds of your mortal money three or four perhaps, is that so much that he deserves this praise?"

"It isn't that" Sesshoumaru replied heated by the remark "It isn't that spirit he has the power to render us happy or unhappy, to make our service light or burdensome, a pleasure or a toil, say that his power lies in his words, and looks in things so slight and insignificant that it is impossible to add and count them up" what then? The happiness he gives is quite as great as great as if it cost a fortune"

"You see Sesshoumaru the truth of what once was" he felt the spirits glance, and stopped "What is the matter?

"Nothing particular" Sesshoumaru replied

"Something I think" Kouga said

"No, no I should like to be able to say a word or two to my clerk just now. That's all"

"My time grows short" observed Kouga "Quick"

This was not addressed to Taisho, or anyone whom he could see, but it produced an immediate effect, for again he saw himself. He was older now, a man in the prime of life, he was not alone but sat at the side of a fair young girl in a black dress, in who's eyes there were tears

And Sesshoumaru relived that fateful day he lost his beloved Kagome, heard the words she spoke, then the words they had spoken to each other, he relived all of it to the last, and his heart sped up it's pace while it broke all over again the lump in his throat nearly choking him, and his stomach turned, oh how he missed her and grieved for the loss of his Kagome, then his heart nearly stopped when he saw she was married to another man

"Spirit remove me from this" Sesshoumaru said no wanting to stay and relive his greatest hurt and loss

Sesshoumaru struggled with Kouga he was conscious of being exhausted, and overcome by the irresistible drowsiness, and wanted to be in his own bedroom , he had barely time to reel to bed before he sank into a heavy sleep

**Part three**

**The spirit of Christmas present**

Taisho awoke in his bedroom, there was no doubt about that, but it and his adjoining sitting room, into which he shuffled in his slippers, attached by a great light there had undergone a surprising transformation, the walls and the ceiling were so with living green, that it looked a perfect grove with the leaves of holly, mistletoe and ivy reflected back the light as if many little mirrors had been scattered there

And such a mighty blaze went roaring up the chimney, as the petrifaction of a hearth had never known in Sesshoumaru's time, or Asano's, or for many and many a winter season gone, heaped upon the floor, to form a kind of throne where turkeys, geese, game , brawn, great joints of meat, and suckling pigs long wreaths of sausages, mince pies, plum puddings, barrels of oysters red hot chestnuts, Cheery cheeked apples juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth cakes, and great bowls of punch,

In easy state upon this couch there sat a giant glorious to see, with curly dark, hair dressed in a green fur lined robe, a wreath of holly shining with icicles sat upon his head, and he bore a glowing torch shaped like the horn of plenty, he raised it high to shed it's light on Taisho, as he came peeping round the corner

Come in, come in and know me better man, I am Jinengi the ghost of Christmas present, look upon me you have seen the like of me before"

"Never" Sesshoumaru responded

"I have never walked forth with the younger members of my family, meaning for I am very young, my elder brothers born in these late years, pursued the phantom"

"I don't think I have, I am afraid I have not. Have you had many brothers spirit?"

"More then eighteen hundred"

"A tremendous family to provide for" Sesshoumaru commented "Spirit conduct me where you will. I went forth last night on compulsion, and I learnt a lesson which is working now, tonight if you have come to teach me let me profit from it"

"Touch my robe, and we will begin" Sesshoumaru did as he was told, and held fast, the room and it's contents all vanished instantly, Then they stood in the city streets upon a snowy Christmas morning,

Taisho and the great ghost passed on invisible straight to Sesshoumaru's clerks, and on the threshold of the door Jinenji smiled, and stopped to bless Miroku Nagasaki's house with the sprinkling of his torch. Miroku had but fifteen a week himself, he pocketed on Saturdays but fifteen copies of his own Christian name, and yet the ghost of Christmas blessed his four roomed house

Then up rose up Misses Nagasaki dressed but poorly in a twice turned gown, brave in ribbons which are cheap and make a goodly show for sixpence, and she laid the cloth assisted by her daughter, also brave of ribbons, while master Kohaku Miroku's son plunged a fork into the sauce pan of potatoes, and getting the collars of his monstrous shirt collar Miroku's private property conferred upon his son and heir in honor of the day

He rejoicet to find himself so gallantly attired and longed to show his linen in the fashionable park. And now two smaller Nagasaki's , a boy and girl came tearing in, screaming that outside the bakers they had smelt the goose, and basking in the luxurious thoughts of sage and onion, the young Nagasaki's danced around the table, and exalted Master Kohaku Nagasaki to the skies blew the fire while the potatoes cooked

"What has ever got your precious father then? Said their mother Sango "And your brother tiny Shippou, and Rin weren't as late Christmas by half an hour"

"Here's Rin mother" appearing as she spoke

"Here's Rin mother" cried two young Nagasaki's "Hurrah there's such a goose Rin"

"Why bless your heart alive my dear, how late you are" Said Sango

"We had a great deal of work to finish up last night" replied the girl "And had to clear away this morning mother"

Well never mind as long as you are home" Said Sango "Sit down before the fire dear and warm yourself, lord bless you"

"There's father coming" cried the two young Nagasaki's "Hide Rin hide"

So Rin hid herself, and in came Miroku with at least 3 feet of comforter, exclusive of the fringe hanging down before him, and his threadbare clothes darned up and brushed, to look seasonable And tiny Shippou upon his shoulder. Alas for Tiny Shippou he bore a little crutch, and had his limits supported by an iron frame

"Why, where's our Rin? Miroku asked looking around

"Not coming" said Sango

"Not coming" Miroku said a sudden lessening of his high spirits, for he had been Shippous blood horse all the way from church, and had come home rampant "Not coming upon Christmas day"

Ribn didn't like seeing her father disappointed, even if it were only a joke so she came out prematurely from behind the closet door, and ran into his arms, while the two Nagasaki's hustled Tiny Shippou and carried him off to the wash house that he might hear the pudding singing in the copper

"And how did little Shippou behave? Asked Sango, when she had rallied Miroku on his credulity, and Miroku hugged his daughter to his hearts content

"As good as gold" Miroku answered "And better somehow he gets thoughtful sitting by himself so much, and thinks the strangest things you ever heard .he told me coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant for them to remember Christmas day, who made beggers walk and blind men see"

His active little crutch was heard upon the floor and back came Tiny Shippou before another word was spoken' escorted by his brother and sister to his stool beside the fire, while miroku turned up his cuffs and the young Nagasaki's went to fetch the goose with which they soon returned

Sango made the gravy ahead of time in a little sauce pan boiling hot, master Kohaku mashed the potatoes with incredible vigor, Rin sweetened up the apple sauce, Miroku took Tiny Shippou beside him in a tiny corner at the table, the two young Nagasaki's set the chairs for everyone, at last the dishes were set , and the prayer said then the meat was cut and dinner served

"Hurrah" the children exclaimed happily in unison

At last the dinner was all done, the cloth was cleared the hearth swept, and the fire made up. The the compound in the jug being tasted, and considered perfect, apples and oranges were put upon the table, and a shovel full of chestnuts on the fire, the Nagasaki's gathered round the hearth in what Miroku called a circle

"A merry Christmas to us all, my dears" Sango said and rhe others said the same

"God bless us one and all" said Tiny Shippou

Tiny Shippou sat next close to his fathers side, upon his little stool, Miroku held his withered little hand in his, as if he wished to keep his son by his side and dreading that Tiny Shippou might be taken from him

"Mister Taisho" Miroku said "I'll give you Mister Taisho, the founder of the feast" hearing his name Sesshoumaru raised his head fast

"The founder of the feast indeed" a furious reddening Sango replied "I wish I had him here I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I'd hope he'd have a good appetite for it"

"My dear the children" Miroku mildly answered "Christmas day

"I'll drink to his health for your sake" Samgo answered

The Nagasaki's were a poor family, their shoes were far from being water proof their clothes were scanty, they did not have much but they were happy, grateful for what little they had and were rich with love

It was a surprise to Sesshoumaruas this scene vanished to hear a hearty laugh it was much, a greater surprise to Sesshoumaru to recognize it as his nephew Inuyasha's, and to find himself in a bright dry gleaming room, with the spirit standing by his side smiling, and looking at the same nephew

"He said Christmas was bah humbug" Said Inuyasha to his family "He believed it to"

"More shame for him Inuyasha" Inuyasha's wife added indignantly "Indeed I think he loses a very good at dinner, his offences carry their own punishment" the others said the same, she was a great beauty

They sat and enjoyed each others company, played music, and after tea they played games blind mans buff and others Here is a new game" Said Sesshoumaru "One half hour spirit, only one"

It was a game called yes and no, where Inuyasha had to think of something, and the rest must find out what, he'd only answer their questions with yes or no he was thinking of live animal, a disagreeable and savage one that growled and grunted, that walked the streets and lived in London, it was not a horse mule or a cow

"I have found it out, I know what it is Inuyasha, I know what it is" said one of Inuyasha's wife's sisters

"What is it"

"It's your uncle Sesshoumaruuu" she replied

Which it was, admiration was the sentiment, though some objected "Is it a bear? Ought to have been "yes"

Much Sesshoumaru and the spirit saw, far they went, and many houses they visited, but always with a happy ending, the spirit stood beside sick beds, and they were cheerful on foreign lands, they were close at home by struggling men, and they were patient in their greater hope, Sesshoumaru saw many things that night things he'd never forget and things that opened his eyes

The spirit left his blessing, and taught Sesshoumaru his precepts, suddenly as they stood together in an open place, the bell struck twelve, Sesshoumaru looked about him for the ghost and saw that it had already disappeared. As the last stroke ceased to vibrate, he remembered the prediction of old Suikotsu Asano,

**Part 4**

**The spirit of Christmas future**

Lifting up his eyes and beheld a solemn phantom draped and hooded, coming like a mist along the ground towards him, The phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached. When it came near him, Sesshoumaru bent down upon his knees, for in the air through which this spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery

It was shrouded in a deep black garment much like the grim reaper, concealed it's face and body leaving nothing visible, except it's outstretched hand he knew no more for the spirit neither spoke or moved

"I am Bankotsu the presence of the ghost of Christmas yet to come"

"I fear you more then any specter I have ever seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear your company, and do it with a thankful heart" will you not speak to me? It gave no reply, the hand was pointed straight before them "Lead on, the night is waning fast, and it is precious time is to me, I know lead on spirit"

They scarcely seemed to enter the city, for the city seemed to spring up about them. But they were in the heart of it, change amongst the merchants, the spirit stopped behind one little knot of business men, observing that the hand was pointed to, then Taisho advanced to listen to them talk

"No said one a great fat man with a monstrous chin "I don't know much about it either way, I only know he's dead"

"When did he die? Inquired another

"Last night I believe" the large man replied

"Why what was the matter with him? I thought he'd never die"

"God knows" said the first one with a yawn

"What has he done with his money? Asked a red faced man

"I haven't heard" said the large one "Company, perhaps he hasn't left it to me, that's all I know, bye, bye

Sesshoumaru at first was inclined to be surprised that the spirit should attatch importance to the conversation apparently so trivial, but feeling assured that it must have some hidden purpose, he set himself to consider what it was likely to be. It could be scarcely be supposed to have any bearing on the death of Suikotsu, his old business partner, for that was past, and this ghost's province was the future

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu left this busy scene and went into an obscure part of the town, to a low shop where iron, old rags, bottles, bones, and greasy offal were bought. A gray haired rascal of great age sat smoking his pipe

Sesshoumaru and the phantom came into presence of this young man, just as a woman with a heavy bundle slunk into the shop, but she had scarcely entered when another woman similarly laden came in to, and she to was closely followed by a man in faded black, after a short period of blank astonishment, in which the old man with the pipe had joined them, they all three burst into laughter

"let the charwoman alone to be the first" said she who had entered first "Let the laundress alone be the second, and let undertaker's man be the third. Look here , old Joe, here's a chance if we haven't all three here met without meaning it"

"You couldn't have met in a better place. You were made free of it long ago you know, and the other two aren't strangers, what have you got to sell?

"Half a minutes patience, Joe and you shall see"

"What odds? Said misses Tanaka? Said a woman "Every person has a right to take care of themselves, he always did" who's the worse for the loss of a few things like these? Not a dead man I suppose"

"If he wanted to keep them after he was dead, a wicked old shrew, why wasn't he natural in his life time? If he had been, he'd have somebody to look after him when he was struck with death, instead of lying gasping out his last there, alone by himself"

"Open that bundle old Joe and let me know the value of it speak out plain, I'm not afraid to be the first , nor afraid for them to see it"

Joe went down on his knees for the greater convenience of opening the bundle, and dragged out a roll of some heavy dark stuff "What do you call this? Bed curtains"

"Ah bed curtains, don't drop that oil on the blankets now"

"his blankets"

Sesshoumaru listened to them in horror "Spirit I see, I see. The case of this unhappy man might be my own, my life tends that way, now merciful heaven what is this?

The scene had changed, and now he almost touched a bare, uncontained bed. A pale light rising in the outer air, fell straight upon this bed, and on it unwatched, unwept,uncared for, was the body of this plundered unknown man

"Spirit, let me some tenderness connected with a death, or this dark chamber, spirit will forever present to me" Said Sesshoumaru

The ghost conducted him to poor Miroku Nagasaki's house, the dwelling he had visited before, and found the mother and children seated round the fire

Very quiet the noisy Nagasaki's were as still as statues in one corner, they sat looking up at Kohaku, who held and was reading a book, the mother and daughter were quietly engaged in needle work

The mother laid her work upon the table, then put her hand up to her face "The color hurts my eyes she said "They're better now, it makes them weak by candle light, and I wouldn't show weak eyes to your father, when he comes home for the world"

"Rest now for a while mother, said Rin

Sango hurried to meet him, Miroku came rushing in carrying little Shipou, Miroku's hot tea was ready for him, the two young Nagasaki's sat upon his knees and placed their cheeks against his. Miroku was very cheerful with and and spoke pleasantly to all the the family

"Spirit something informs that our parting moment is at hand, I know it, but I know not how. Tell what man that was, with the covered face, whom we saw lying dead?" Sesshoumaru said

The ghost conveyed him to a dismal, wretched, ruinous churchyard , the spirit stood amongst the graves and pointed to one

"Before I draw nearer to that stone to which you point" answer me one question, are these the shadows of things that will be, or are they shadows of things that may be only? Sesshoumaru inquired

Still the ghost pointed downward to the grave by which it stood

"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if preserved in, they must lead. But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change, say it thus with what you show me" said Taisho

The spirit was immovable as ever, Taisho crept towards it, trembling as he went while following the finger, he looked then read what was upon the grave stone, that marked the neglected grave his own name…**Sesshoumaru Taisho**, a chill ran down his spine and fear filled him

"Am I that man who lay upon the bed? No spirit, no spirit, hear me I am not the man I was, I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse" why show me this if I am past all hope? Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me by an altered life" Sesshoumaru stated

For the first time the kind hand faltered

"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and keep it all year, I will live in the past present and the future,. The spirits of all three shall strive within me, I will not shut out the lessons that they teach" Tell me may I sponge away the writing on this stone?

Holding up his hands in one last prayer to have fate reversed, he saw an alteration in the phantoms hood and dress, it shrank, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bedpost, yes and the bedpost and the room was his own. Best and happiest of all, the time before him was his own, to make amends in

He was checked in his transports by the churches ringing out the lustiest peals he had ever heard, Running to the window he opened it, and put out his head, no fog, no mist ,no night, a clear bright stirring day greeted him and a smile lit his face

"What's today? Sesshoumaru asked, calling downward to a boy in Sunday clothes, who perhaps had loitered in to look about him

"Eh?

"What's today my fine fellow?

"Today" why today is Christmas day sir" the boy answered

"It's Christmas day, I haven't missed it, my fine fellow" Sesshoumaru replied

"That it is sir"

"Do you know the poultry shop on the next street, the one on the corner?

"I do"

"What a delightful boy, there is a fat turkey that hangs there in the window" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes I know the one it's hanging there now" said the boy

"Is it? I want you to go and buy it for me"

"What? exclaimed the boy

"Yes I am in earnest, go and buy it, and tell them to bring it here, that I may give them the direction where to take it, come back with the man, and I'll give you a shilling. Come back with him in less then five minutes, and I'll give you half a crown"

"Yes sir" the boy replied and then was off like a shot

"I'll send it to Miroku Nagasaki's he shan't know who sends it. It's twice the size of Tiny Shippou, Joe miller never made such a joke as sending it to Miroku's will be" Sesshoumaru said

The hand in which Sesshoumaru wrote the address was not a steady one, but write it he did, somehow, and went downstairs to open the street door, ready for the coming of the poultry shop's man, it was a turkey, he never could have stood on his legs, that bird, he would have snapped them short, like sticks of sealing wax

Taisho dressed himself all in his best, and at last he went out into the streets, the people were by this pouring forth, as he had seen them with the ghost of Christmas present, he walked with his hands behind him, Taisho regarded everyone with a delighted smile. He looked so irresistibly pleasant, that three or four good fellows said "Good morning sir, a merry Christmas to you"

"And a very merry Christmas to you" Sesshoumaru replied with a smile

In the afternoon Sesshoumaru turned his steps towards his nephews house. He passed the door a dozen times, before he had the courage to go up and knock. But he made a a dash and did it

"Is your master at home, my dear? Sesshoumaru asked the nice girl

"Yes sir"

"Where is he, my love?"

"He's in the dining room sir, with his wife" she replied

"He knows me" said Sesshoumaru with his hand already on the dining room lock "I'll go in here my dear" Inuyasha? He called

"Why bless my soul" Inuyasha said "Who's that?

"It is I your uncle Sesshoumaru. I have come to dinner" will you let me in Inuyasha?

"Let him in it is a mercy he didn't shake his arm off. He was at home in in five minutes, nothing could be heartier, his niece looked just the same, so did her sister, and so did everyone when they came, wonderful party games humanity and happiness

Sesshoumaru was at the office early the next morning, if he could only be there first and catch Miroku Nagasaki coming in late, that was the thing he had set his heart on, and did it, the clock struck nine no Miroku, a quarter past no Miroku, Miroku was a full eighteen minutes and thirty seconds behind this time, Taisho sat with his door wide open, that he might see him come into the tank

Miroku's hat was off before he opened the door, his comforter to. He was on his stool in a jiffy, driving away with his pen, as if he were trying to overtake nine oclock

"Hello growled Sesshoumaru in his, in his accustomed voice, as near as he could feign it "What do you mean by coming here this time of day?

"I am very sorry sir, I am behind my time" Miroku nervously replied

"You are? Yes, I think you are, step this way if you please"

"It is only once a year sir, it shall not be repeated. I was making merry yesterday sir" Taisho answered

"Now I'll tell what my friend, I am not going to stand for this sort of thing any longer, and therefore" Sesshoumaru continued, leaping from his stool, then giving Miroku such a dig in the waist coat that he staggered back into the tank again "And therefore I am about to raise your salary"

"Hah? what? Mister Taisho is that really you? Miroku trembled, and got a little nearer to the ruler

"A merry Christmas Miroku" said Sesshoumaru, with an earnestness that could not be mistaken, as he clapped him on the back "A merrier Christmas Mirokumy good fellow, then I have given you for many a year, I'll raise your salary, and endeavor to assist your struggling family, we will discuss your affairs this very afternoon, over a Christmas bowl of smoking bishop, Miroku make up the fires and buy a second coal scuttle before you dot another, Miroku Nagasaki"

Taisho was better then his word, he did it all, and infinitely more, to Tiny Shippou who did not die Sesshoumaru was a second father. He became as good a friend and master and as good a man as the old city knew, as any other good city town or borough in the world, some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but his own heart laughed, and that was quiet enough for him

Sesshoumaru had no further contact with spirits, but lived in that respect upon the total abstinence principle ever afterwards, and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge, may that be truly said of us, and all of us, so as Tiny Shippou observed god bless every one

**The end**


End file.
